List of Fear the Walking Dead characters
The following is a list of characters from Fear the Walking Dead, a television series that is a companion series and prequel to The Walking Dead, which is based on the comic book series of the same name. Cast Main cast } |- | scope="row" | Cliff Curtis | Travis Manawa | colspan="3" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Frank Dillane | Nicholas "Nick" Clark | colspan="4" | |- | scope="row" | Alycia Debnam-Carey | Alicia Clark | colspan="5" |- | scope="row" | Elizabeth Rodriguez | Elizabeth "Liza" Ortiz | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Mercedes Mason | Ofelia Salazar | colspan="3" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Lorenzo James Henrie | Christoper "Chris" Manawa | colspan="2" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Rubén Blades | Daniel Salazar | colspan="3" | colspan="1" | colspan="1" |- | scope="row" | Colman Domingo | Victor Strand | colspan="1" | colspan="4" |- | scope="row" | Michelle Ang | Alex | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Danay García | Luciana Galvez | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Daniel Sharman | Troy Otto | colspan="2" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Sam Underwood | Jeremiah "Jake" Otto Jr. | colspan="2" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Dayton Callie | Jeremiah Otto Sr. | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Lisandra Tena | Lola Guerrero | colspan="2" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Maggie Grace | scope="row" | Althea Szewczek-Przygocki | colspan="3" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Garret Dillahunt | John Dorie | colspan="3" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Lennie James | Morgan Jones | colspan="3" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Jenna Elfman | June "Naomi/Laura" | colspan="3" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Alexa Nisenson | Charlie | colspan="3" | colspan="1" | colspan="1" |- | scope="row" | Karen David | Grace | colspan="4" | colspan="1" |- | scope="row" | Austin Amelio | Dwight | colspan="4" | colspan="1" |} Recurring cast } |- | scope="row" | Shawn Hatosy | scope="row" | Cpl. Andrew Adams | colspan="1" | colspan="4" |- | scope="row" | Sandrine Holt | scope="row" | Dr. Bethany Exner | colspan="1" | colspan="4" |- | scope="row" | Daniel Zovatto | Jack Kipling | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Arturo Del Puerto | Luis Flores | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Dougray Scott | Thomas Abigail | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Marlene Forte | Celia Flores | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Paul Calderón | Alejandro Nuñez | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Alejandro Edda | Marco Rodriguez | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Karen Bethzabe | Elena Reyes | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Ramses Jimenez | Hector Reyes | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Andres Londono | Oscar Diaz | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Raul Casso | Andres Diaz | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Brenda Strong | Ilene Stowe | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Kelly Blatz | Brandon Luke | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Kenny Wormald | Derek | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Michael Greyeyes | Qaletaqa Walker | colspan="2" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Michael William Freeman | Blake Sarno | colspan="2" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Justin Rain | Lee "Crazy Dog" | colspan="2" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Matt Lasky | Cooper | colspan="2" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Rae Gray | Gretchen Trimbol | colspan="2" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Jesse Borrego | Efrain Morales | colspan="2" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Kevin Zegers | Melvin | colspan="3" | colspan="1" | |- | scope="row" | Evan Gamble | Ennis | colspan="3" | colspan="1" | |- | scope="row" | Sebastian Sozzi | Cole | colspan="3" | colspan="1" | |- | scope="row" | Rhoda Griffis | Vivian | colspan="3" | colspan="1" | |- | scope="row" | Kenneth Wayne Bradley | Douglas | colspan="3" | colspan="1" | |- | scope="row" | Aaron Stanford | Jim Brauer | colspan="3" | colspan="1" | |- | scope="row" | Daryl Mitchell | Wendell | colspan="3" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Mo Collins | Sarah | colspan="3" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Tonya Pinkins | Martha | colspan="3" | colspan="1" | |- | scope="row" | Cooper Dodson | Dylan | colspan="4" | colspan="1" |- | scope="row" | Bailey Gavulic | Annie | colspan="4" | colspan="1" |- | scope="row" | Ethan Suess | Max | colspan="4" | colspan="1" |- | scope="row" | Sydney Lemmon | Isabelle | colspan="4" | colspan="1" |} Main characters Madison Clark Madison Clark, portrayed by Kim Dickens, is a former high school guidance counselor and is the mother to Nick and Alicia and ex-fiancé of Travis. Madison is described as intelligent and willful to the point she sometimes becomes forceful. She is quick to adapt to the new world. Highly domineering, Madison likes being in control of situations, and is prone to feeling tense during disagreements with others or in situations where she is largely powerless. Even though she usually maintains a stubborn demeanor, Madison often becomes afraid and uncertain when the people she cares about (especially her family) are in danger. She has shown to have a ruthlessly dark and uncaring side. Travis Manawa Travis Manawa, portrayed by Cliff Curtis, is a former English teacher who divorced from his wife Elizabeth Ortiz and had to deal with the resentment of his troubled son Chris. Travis later became engaged to guidance counselor Madison Clark and integrated himself into her family including her two children, Nick and Alicia. Travis is a good-natured man and loving father, a protective, pragmatic and resolute individual who holds a firm personal conviction and belief that everything can be fixed, one way or another. He has been described as "the one character who desperately tries to cling to his humanity, the one person who believes that there is always a way to repair something that is broken and that a corner will always be turned" and "a good man trying to do right by everyone in his life". He holds a strong belief that civilization will eventually be rebuilt. Nick Clark Nick Clark, portrayed by Frank Dillane, is the son of Madison Clark and Steven Clark, who died a few years before the apocalypse, and the brother of Alicia Clark. Nick has had a troubled past and has always chosen the wrong road. He is very down to earth but flawed individual with severe addictions to drugs, specifically heroin. Despite his flaws, Nick is a very intelligent young man, and is shown to care for his immediate family and eventually the family of his mother's boyfriend Travis after some reluctance. He is quite intelligent and quick thinking, such as being the first member of the group to realize that the infected aren't infected, but rather dead, going as far as to prevent Alicia from visiting Matt, as he knew he would already be dead and attack her. However he can be selfish at times, such as taking Griselda Salazar's oxycontin which she was using due to her injury. Alicia Clark Alicia Clark, portrayed by Alycia Debnam-Carey, is the daughter of Madison and Steven Clark, who died a few years before the apocalypse. She is the younger sister of Nick Clark. She was a formerly high-ranking member and resident of the Broke Jaw Ranch community as she becomes a de facto co-leader, and briefly had a relationship with Jake Otto. Liza Ortiz | creator = Robert Kirkman Dave Erickson | children = | spouse = Travis Manawa | nationality = Latino-American }} Elizabeth "Liza" Ortiz, portrayed by Elizabeth Rodriguez, is a main character in the first two seasons of Fear the Walking Dead. Liza is the ex-wife of Travis Manawa and the mother of Chris Manawa. Liza is a described as a "Latino-American and one of many LA residents dealing with the start of the outbreak". Following her and Travis's divorce, Chris blames his father for their separation. Liza is killed off in the first-season finale when her husband Travis shoots her out of mercy after being bitten by a walker. After her death, Chris is shown to be even more angered and traumatized and blames his father Travis. Character development Liza is first seen when she meets up with her ex-husband Travis and their son Chris. A riot erupts after police shoot down another zombie, but the three Manawas find refuge with the Salazars. While a riot rages outside, a mob sets fire to the store adjoining the barbershop, forcing the Salazars and Manawas to flee. The group reaches Travis' truck and escapes, but not before Griselda is injured by a collapsing scaffold. Unable to reach a hospital, the group drives to Madison's house. All three families decide to stay the night and evacuate in the morning. Liza tends to Griselda's injured foot but notes that Griselda will die if not treated by a doctor. The next morning, as the Clarks and Manawas start driving away, the National Guard arrives and quarantines the block. While Travis says, "It's going to get better," Daniel laments that it's, "too late," as he watches a guardsman mark the neighboring house. Days after the National Guard quarantines the neighborhood into a Safe Zone, residents try to live normally. Tensions build under the military rule. Dr. Exner determines that Liza is not technically a nurse. The US Navy takes Griselda and Nick to a hospital. Liza agrees to go to assist the medical team, despite not wanting to leave her son. Liza helps Dr. Exner with patients at the hospital. Chris is devastated that Liza left voluntarily to help at the hospital, but Travis promises to bring her back. Travis convinces Moyers' squad to take him to the hospital to check on his friends. Griselda dies of septic shock at the hospital; Liza shoots her brain to prevent reanimation. The group drives to the National Guard's headquarters to rescue Liza, Griselda, and Nick. Adams agrees to be their guide when let go by Travis. The group infiltrates the base after Daniel distracts the guards by leading a horde of walkers from the arena. Travis, Madison, Daniel, and Ofelia go inside, while Alicia and Chris stay behind. Meanwhile, the walkers breach the perimeter defenses and swarm the base. Travis' group reach the holding cells and set the detainees free before reuniting with Nick, Liza, and Strand. They try to escape through the medical ward, where they discover Dr. Exner has euthanized all of the patients. Dr. Exner tells them of an escape route before presumably committing suicide. Strand leads the group to his oceanside mansion. On the beach, Liza reveals to Madison that she had been bitten during the escape. Liza pleads with Madison and Travis to euthanize her before she turns. Travis promises to protect Chris before shooting Liza. The group holds a funeral for Liza and buries her at sea. However, Chris reacts violently and blames Travis for her death. Ofelia Salazar Ofelia Salazar, portrayed by Mercedes Mason, is the daughter of Daniel and Griselda Salazar. After the death of her mother and apparent loss of her father, Ofelia becomes much more distant. Ofelia is described as being born in El Salvador and immigrating to Los Angeles with her parents when she was a baby. She is strong, independent, beautiful; professional but fierce, protective of her parents whom she feels are backwards – no one messes with her mother and father. Chris Manawa Chris Manawa, portrayed by Lorenzo James Henrie, is the teenage son of Travis Manawa and Liza Ortiz. Christopher was shown to be a normal, highly intelligent teenager before the apocalypse occurred, though he did appear to be extremely angered at his father for leaving and seemed to hold this against him for the rest of his life. Chris slowly adapted to the apocalypse in the beginning and retained his kind side, though after the death of his mother, he is shown to be even more angered and traumatized. But later on during the apocalypse, Chris takes a dramatic turn for the worst and is shown to be angered at his father, distant from everyone and has turned into a noticeably colder individual. He is shown to willing to allow members of his own group to die as shown when he almost allows Madison to be killed by walkers and threatens to kill Alicia if she tells of what happened. Daniel Salazar Daniel Salazar, portrayed by Rubén Blades, is the husband of Griselda and the father of Ofelia. He is Lola Guerrero's former chief security officer at the Gonzalez Dam. Daniel is a highly intelligent, caring, cautious and formidable man who is a strong, determined survivor. Daniel's past as a secret agent of the Salvadoran Junta and CIA has revealed him to be a highly trained killer, having directly killed 100 people himself (with many more killed indirectly). His training and survival skills have shaped him into a formidable combatant. He is highly adept with firearms and hands to hand combat. Daniel is also shown to be a skilled torturer with extensive knowledge of interrogation techniques and is willing, albeit reluctantly, to use this skill when he feel it is necessary to survive, as seen when he brutally tortured Andrew Adams. Daniel however does not appear to be pleased with the past atrocities he has committed or was forced to commit, and regrets being the monster that he was forced to become. Despite his murderous past, Daniel has demonstrated that he cares about his family more than anything else and is a loving husband and father who vowed to give his daughter the best life possible. Daniel was shown to be devastated by the loss of his beloved wife, the anchor that kept him stable. He subsequently came unhinged for a time and nearly killed himself. Daniel is extremely cautious around those he does not trust, such as Victor Strand and appears to be highly skilled at identifying a potential threat. While under the leadership of Dante Esquivel, Daniel briefly re-embraces his cruel nature but ultimately turns on Dante and his men, saving his allies from certain death, demonstrating that he will never harm the innocent again and that he is ready to kill a threat without any hesitation. In December 2018, it was reported that Rubén Blades would return in season 5 as Daniel Salazar. Victor Strand Victor Strand, portrayed by Colman Domingo, is a mysterious character who has acquired great personal wealth as immediately indicated by his suit and jewelry, then later by his gated coast-side estate, Aston Martin and luxury yacht, the Abigail. He appears to already have some knowledge of the outbreak and how it manifests itself in humans. It is unknown how long he was imprisoned at the temporary hospital set up in Raynard Community College before Nick arrived. He is calm and does not panic when confronting the walkers, even when he was trapped at the end of a locked corridor as a herd approached. He appears to have adapted quickly to the new world, telling Nicholas Clark that the only way to survive a mad world is to embrace the madness. Victor has a good sense of judgement, believing that Nick has the skills to survive, identifying his heroin addiction as a precursor to the behavior necessary for survival. Strand later joined Madison and her group. Alex Alex, portrayed by Michelle Ang, is a pragmatic and quiet survivor introduced in the Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462 web series. Alex appears to have more knowledge about the infection than others. When a dangerous situation occurs she is quick to take rational steps to stop it, even if others dislike or are confused about her actions. After the plane crashed, she went to great lengths to protect a severely injured Jake from dying, decisively killing two passengers who tried to harm him. Character development Alex is first seen swimming to her wounded companion, Jake, after Flight 462 crashed into the middle of ocean. She brings Jake to a raft with other survivors. Tom, one of the survivors, smacks an infected passenger with an oar and pushes him overboard. Tom warns Alex that Jake is dying and urges her to kill him before he turns. That night, Alex stabs Tom when he tries to kill Jake in his sleep. Michael, the remaining survivor, encourages Alex to put Jake out of his misery. A week later, Alex is then seen running over a dune away from a herd of walkers, yelling at Daniel that the herd are coming. The two begin to make their way back to the group. When the survivors are surrounded, Alex helps in fighting them off until they are pushed to the edge of a cliff. When Nick rescues the group while camouflaged in walker gore, they make for the Zodiac boat on the shore. When they finally made it onto the water, Alex tells them they need to make a stop, to retrieve Jake and the raft. When they make it to Abigail, Strand refuses to let them on board, so the others allow the raft to be towed behind Abigail, also supplied with some fresh water and towels. While sailing, Alex comforts a severely injured Jake by telling him it can not get worse than it already is. As the sun is setting, Strand suddenly dashes to the stern and swiftly hacks the rope attaching the raft, abandoning Alex and Jake in the middle of the ocean. Alex is seen again when Travis is imprisoned on Connor's ship. She explains to Travis that Connor rescued her after Jake died. She blames Travis for being cut away from The Abigail, which felt like a death warrant to her. Her fate is left unknown. Luciana Galvez | creator = Robert Kirkman Dave Erickson | significant_other = Nick Clark | nationality = Mexican }} Luciana Galvez, portrayed by Danay García is Nick's girlfriend and a former scout for La Colonia, a survivor community in Tijuana, Baja California and was briefly a resident of the Broke Jaw Ranch community. She later joins the Dell Diamond baseball stadium community and is a member of Morgan Jones' group. Character development Nick wanders off on his own toward Tijuana, but on the way he is attacked by another survivor and forced to leave behind his supplies. Nick eventually passes out due to malnourishment. A group of survivors observe Nick, but their leader, Luciana, opts not to help him. During this ordeal, Nick has several flashbacks to his time with his girlfriend in rehab for their drug addictions. It is there where he expresses his frustration at his father's lack of attention to him. He is later visited by Madison, who tells him that his father died in a car crash. During the last flashback, at the church during the opening scenes of the first episode of the series, Nick wakes to find his girlfriend, zombified, eating another drug addict. Nick then regains consciousness and manages to limp his way to Tijuana. He encounters Luciana's group, who take him to their community to be treated. Nick begins to observe Luciana's community, and is shocked to see Luciana's people banish an infected man, where he voluntarily allows himself to be eaten by walkers. Luciana explains that those who are infected or terminally ill sacrifice themselves to help build the "Wall", a barrier of walkers meant to protect the community from outside threats. Nick then accompanies Luciana on a supply run to a nearby supermarket, which is controlled by an armed gang. Nick is caught trying to shoplift, but he manages to bargain for his life and more supplies by threatening to cut off the supply of medicine the community has been trading with the gang. Luciana scolds Nick for his recklessness, as now the gang will be interested in finding out where her community is. Nick is then brought before the community's leader, Alejandro, who explains to Nick that he keeps the community together by preaching that the undead plague is merely a test from God, and those that survive will inherit the Earth. In order to preserve their dwindling medicine supplies, Nick proposes to Alejandro that they trick the bandits they promised to trade medicine to by secretly diluting it with powdered milk. Alejandro is impressed with Nick's ingenuity and accepts him fully into his community by giving him his own house. He also confirms to Nick that he had been bitten by a walker and somehow did not turn. However, one of the community's scouts returns and reports that Luciana's brother Pablo has been killed. Luciana is shocked at the news and is comforted by Nick. Later that night, Luciana visits Nick, and they both begin to kiss. In the community, Alejandro refuses to back down and orders the community members to prepare to defend their homes against the bandits. Not wanting to get caught in the fighting, Nick quietly leaves the community, and notices a helicopter landing at a town on the American side of the border. He returns to the community to convince Alejandro to evacuate the community. The next day, when Marco and his bandits arrive, they find the community seemingly abandoned. However, unknown to them, a terminally ill Alejandro breaks open the community's improvised gate, allowing the infected to enter and forcing Marco and his men to flee. Nick and Luciana lead their group out of the colony and towards the border. When Madison's group arrive at the community and find that Marco and his men have been killed by the infected. Alicia finds a dying Alejandro, and his last words instruct them to look for Nick at the border. Meanwhile, as Nick and Luciana lead their group across the border, they catch sight of the helicopter again before they are suddenly attacked by another armed group. The survivors flee, but Nick and Luciana are captured. Jeremiah Otto | spouse = Unnamed first wife Tracy Otto }} Jeremiah Otto, portrayed by Dayton Callie, is the father of Jake and Troy and the former leader and one of the four founding fathers of the Broke Jaw Ranch community. Described by showrunner Dave Erickson as having a "certain moral compass", Jeremiah is "definitely rough", with a "darker and uglier side to him as well, and it's frankly racist". Erickson has noted that Jeremiah will become "violent when he has to be". Jeremiah is killed off in the third-season episode "Children of Wrath", after Nick shoots him due to his lack of co-operation with Qaletaqa Walker. Character development Jeremiah is first seen walking along the Mexican-American border with his assault rifle, where he sees Ofelia Salazar walking in the desert. He begins shooting at her, firing at her until she hides behind a tree. Soon after, he approaches her and aims his gun at her, asking Ofelia to hand over her knife, before taking Ofelia away. Travis, Madison and Alicia are captured by an armed group and taken to a military compound, where Travis is separated from them and is taken to a basement while Madison and Alicia are taken to an office. At the basement, Travis finds himself with Nick, an injured Luciana and other captives. The captives are shot to see how long it takes for them to turn. Travis, Luciana, and Nick attempt to escape, Travis and Luciana descending into a sewer but Travis is re-captured and made to fight the dead in a pit. Meanwhile, Madison and Alicia attack Troy, impaling one of his eyes with a spoon and taking him hostage. Madison demands her family released. Nick finds a horde of walkers at the end of the sewer and makes his way back. The family is reunited but the compound is overrun with walkers, forcing everyone to leave. Travis, Luciana and Alicia escape aboard a helicopter while Madison and Nick leave in a truck with Troy. Troy Otto Troy Otto is a fictional character in the television series Fear the Walking Dead portrayed by Daniel Sharman, he is the youngest son of Jeremiah Otto and Jake's half-brother. Troy was a formerly high-ranking member of the Broke Jaw Ranch community. He is described as having a “wild temperament” and being “charismatic with a cruel streak". Described as having "embraced the violence of the apocalypse", with his "isolationist viewpoint" of being "intensely suspicious of outsiders" having allowed him to be "better-suited for leading in this new post-apocalyptic world", after having a hateful mother and drunk negligent father. Troy is the last surviving member of his family, as well as the last survivor of Broke Jaw Ranch. Character biography Travis, Madison and Alicia are captured by an armed group and taken to a military compound, where Travis is separated from them and is taken to a basement while Madison and Alicia are taken to an office. At the basement, Travis finds himself with Nick, an injured Luciana and other captives. The captives are shot to see how long it takes for them to turn. Travis, Luciana, and Nick attempt to escape, Travis and Luciana descending into a sewer but Travis is re-captured and made to fight the dead in a pit. Troy enters a locked office where Madison and Alicia are being held. He offers them tea and seems hospitable, until he starts interrogating them. Madison explains to Troy that she's looking for her son, Nick. Madison then demands to know where they've taken Travis. Troy avoids answering, but promises to let them go once he's finished “processing” them. They impale one of his eyes with a spoon and takes him hostage. Madison demands her family released. Nick finds a horde of walkers at the end of the sewer and makes his way back. The family is reunited but the compound is overrun with walkers, forcing everyone to leave. Travis, Luciana and Alicia escape aboard a helicopter while Madison and Nick leave in a truck with Troy. Troy lives off the land while continuing to write in his journal. He revisits the scene of the helicopter crash, finds a grenade launcher and buries the rancher Walker had disfigured. Troy visits Nick in the night and warns him that the ranch will be destroyed. Nick and Jake set out to find Troy and discover him using the grenade launcher to guide a herd of walking dead toward the ranch. Troy explains that the herd will force the people into the desert, as he was, and only the fittest will survive. Jake holds Troy at gunpoint but hesitates on learning that Nick killed their father and Alicia kept it secret. Jake is bitten and dies following an amputation, and Troy mourns his brother, saying he brought the herd to regain their legacy. A wall of trailers and RVs is hoped to turn the herd but if fails and the ranchers and natives evacuate to the bunker-like pantry. Jake Otto Jeremiah Otto, Jr., better known as Jake, portrayed by Sam Underwood, is Jeremiah's moralistic older son and Troy's half-brother. Lola Guerrero Lola Guerrero, portrayed by Lisandra Tena, is the former chief water utility officer and later the leader of the Gonzalez Dam community. Morgan Jones Morgan Jones, portrayed by Lennie James, is a main character on The Walking Dead. Shortly after defeating the Saviors, Morgan leaves the Junkyard and begins working his way west, ending up in Texas where he meets John Dorie. After running into a hostile group of survivors, the two men are rescued by a journalist named Althea and are then captured by Victor Strand, Luciana Galvez and Nick and Alicia Clark. John Dorie John Dorie, portrayed by Garret Dillahunt, Althea Althea, portrayed by Maggie Grace, is a curious and tactical journalist who encounters Morgan Jones and John Dorie on the road through Virginia. In season 5, it is revealed that she is also a pilot. June June, also known as Naomi and Laura, portrayed by Jenna Elfman, Grace Grace, portrayed by Karen David, is a mysterious and terminally ill woman who used to work at a nuclear power plant that melted down near the site where the plane of Morgan's group crashed. Dwight Supporting characters Los Angeles * Art "Artie" Costa, portrayed by Scott Lawrence, is the principal at the high school where Madison and Travis work. * Tobias, portrayed by Lincoln A. Castellanos, is a wise-beyond-his-years high school senior. * Matt, portrayed by Maestro Harrell, is Alicia's boyfriend. * Griselda Salazar, portrayed by Patricia Reyes Spíndola, is Ofelia's mother, who emigrated from El Salvador with her husband Daniel to escape political unrest. * Lt. Moyers, portrayed by Jamie McShane, is the leader of the National Guard contingent in charge of protecting Madison's neighborhood. * Cpl. Andrew Adams, portrayed by Shawn Hatosy, is a well-intentioned military man with a soulful disposition, who is out of his element. * Dr. Bethany Exner, portrayed by Sandrine Holt, is a confident and skilled doctor. Pacific Coast * Jack Kipling, portrayed by Daniel Zovatto, is a member of the pirates who develops an attraction to Alicia. * Reed, portrayed by Jesse McCartney is Connor's brother and a hostile member of the pirates. * Vida, portrayed by Veronica Diaz, is a pregnant woman and one of Connor's pirates. * Luis Flores, portrayed by Arturo Del Puerto, is an ally and right-hand man of Victor Strand and Thomas Abigail. Mexico * Thomas Abigail, portrayed by Dougray Scott, is Strand's boyfriend and the namesake of the boat Abigail. * Celia Flores, portrayed by Marlene Forte, is Luis's mother. * Alejandro Nuñez, portrayed by Paul Calderón, is a pharmacist and leader of La Colonia, a community in Tijuana, Mexico, he claims to have been bitten, but did not die. * Marco Rodriguez, portrayed by Alejandro Edda, is the leader of the gang who live near La Colonia. * Elena Reyes, portrayed by Karen Bethzabe, is the Rosario Beach hotel manager who helps Alicia. * Hector Reyes, portrayed by Ramses Jimenez, is Elena's nephew who used to manage the hotel with her. * Oscar Diaz, portrayed by Andres Londono, is the leader of a group of survivors living at a hotel. * Andres Diaz, portrayed by Raul Casso, is Oscar's brother. * Ilene Stowe, portrayed by Brenda Strong, is a member of the wedding party and mother-in-law of Oscar. * Brandon Luke, portrayed by Kelly Blatz, is the leader of a group of young men that befriend Chris. * Derek, portrayed by Kenny Wormald, is a member of Brandon's group. * James McCallister, portrayed by Israel Broussard, is a member of Brandon's group. The Ranch * Qaletaqa Walker, portrayed by Michael Greyeyes, is a Native American in a war with Jeremiah Otto, who occupies his lands. * Blake Sarno, portrayed by Michael William Freeman, is a member of Broke Jaw Ranch's militia. * Lee "Crazy Dog", portrayed by Justin Rain, is the right-hand man of Qaletaqa. * Cooper, portrayed by Matt Lasky, is a member of Broke Jaw Ranch's militia. * Gretchen Trimbol, portrayed by Rae Gray, is a resident of Broke Jaw Ranch who becomes friends with Alicia. * Christine, portrayed by Linda Gehringer, is a resident of Broke Jaw Ranch who forms a bond with Alicia. The Dam * Dante Esquivel, portrayed by Jason Manuel Olazabal, is the leader of Gonzalez Dam. * Efrain Morales, portrayed by Jesse Borrego, is a man who saves Daniel after he is injured in a fire. * Proctor John, portrayed by Ray McKinnon, is the leader of the gang known as the Proctors. Baseball Stadium * Cole, portrayed by Sebastian Sozzi, is a resident of the community within the baseball stadium. * Vivian, portrayed by Rhoda Griffis, is a resident of the community within the baseball stadium. * Douglas, portrayed by Kenneth Wayne Bradley, is a resident of the community within the baseball stadium. The Vultures * Melvin, portrayed by Kevin Zegers, is the antagonistic leader of the Vultures. * Charlie, portrayed by Alexa Nisenson, is a young girl who is a spy for the Vultures and shot and killed Nick. She then defected to Althea's group. * Ennis, portrayed by Evan Gamble. Miscellaneous survivors * Diana, portrayed by Edwina Findley, is a pragmatic survivor who becomes friends with Alicia. * Martha, portrayed by Tonya Pinkins, is a survivor driven insane by the loss of her husband Hank when no one would help them and who sets out to make Morgan Jones strong by killing all of his friends. References External links * Category:Lists of American drama television series characters Category:Lists of horror television characters Category:Fear the Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead characters Category:Comics characters in television